


Anxious Night

by TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Coping, Cuddles, Panic Attack, Protective Thomas, Upset virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman/pseuds/TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman
Summary: Thomas is feeling anxious and Virgil comes to him to try and help.
Kudos: 9





	Anxious Night

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s ramblings: This is a one-shot exploring Thomas and Virgil’s relationship and them having a chat about stuff. This is drawn from my personal experience of anxiety so may not match up with what Thomas has stated before about how he experiences it.

Writer’s ramblings: This is a one-shot exploring Thomas and Virgil’s relationship and them having a chat about stuff. This is drawn from my personal experience of anxiety so may not match up with what Thomas has stated before about how he experiences it.  
Thomas woke up feeling his usual level of groggy, he slumped back under the duvet and picked up his phone. After a while of scrolling through Tumblr his belly told him it was time to get up. It was times like this when he always wondered why he never put a toaster and fridge in his bedroom but then logically that would mean he would literally stay in bed all day and never get anything done. Slowly trudging into the kitchen, he thought about what he had to do today. He had recently uploaded a video so he was all good on that front for a while, the video had involved his friends so he wasn’t held to socialise and he didn’t have anything in his calendar. He had nothing to do today and that sounded wonderful. With a pile of jam on toast he fell onto the sofa and started flicking through Netflix.  
What do I want to watch? he thought. He highlighted a new series his friends had mentioned for all of 5 seconds before going to The Office and continuing with an episode he had started the night before and fell asleep to. By the time that Netflix asked if he was still watching Thomas couldn’t be bothered to find the remote, he was feeling a bit twitchy. To combat it he decided to do something simple, like fold the laundry that had been sat there for… well he couldn’t remember how many days. Putting on a playlist he got to work, it was such a simple job, but he still felt accomplished when it was done. He even checked the drier for any hidden clothes that he may have forgotten about. When he got back downstairs, he was starting to feel twitchy again. He grabbed a bag of crisps, found the remote and pressed play on another episode. He tried to ignore the feeling as best he could.  
Not even 15 minutes in and the feeling grew more intense. Thomas hadn’t realised but he had started rubbing small circles on his chest, he concentrated on the feeling and realised it was because his heart was beating a bit faster than usual. He hadn’t even noticed his leg jigging.  
Why am I feeling anxious? Thomas wasn’t unaccustomed to feeling anxious, but he could usually pinpoint a reason or at least lie to himself and give himself a reason to be anxious. Trying that method now he gave himself the reason that he was anxious about his video being out in the world ready to be ripped apart by the world. He ignored the voice in his head saying that his audience would love the video and be positive like they always were, he needed a reason to feel anxious and he had given himself one, it didn’t matter that it wasn’t the real reason. As Thomas watched the episode laughing at the jokes, he knew all too well. The part that was coming up involved an awkward confrontation, even now Thomas cringed internally, when he recognised that scene coming up he felt himself cringe but also his anxiety level increase again. As it got closer and closer it rose and rose. His stomach knotted and his heart still felt like it was trying to escape his chest.  
Trying something different he made himself a hot drink, feeling the need for sugar he poured some honey into his favourite mug and added hot water. He went back to the sofa and sat back down, he gave up on The Office and turned it over to Steven Universe, it started and he huddled his knees to his chest. Resting the cup on his knees he blew on it, it usually made him feel better, huddling up with a hot drink but it just made him feel restless. He put the drink down and started fidgeting. After fridgeting with the cushions, the volume and the lights he was still anxious.  
“Right!” he said to himself, “Virgil!” Thomas found himself standing up hands on hips, ready to ask Virgil just what the hell was going on. Even though he had given himself an excuse to feel anxious he didn’t want to be anxious he wanted a nice day off, alone to relax and recharge.  
“Hey..” a small voice came from the stairs.  
“What the hell is going on!? I have been feeling anxious all day and well I know its only what… 1 pm but its been a long day already because of you!” Thomas looked at Virgil who just stared blankly at him.  
“Yeah” Virgil answered, tugging his sleeves down over his hands.  
“Yeah!” Thomas sighed and huffed, “seriously Virgil! I have no reason to be anxious today. You have no reason to be anxious today! We have nothing to do, nothing. Literally nothing. We can relax and chill, make the most of the day to recharge.” Virgil was picking at his sleeve now. Thomas waited, waited and waited some more until the silence was just too much.  
“I even tried my anxiety technique you know rubbing my chest, that didn’t work. Hot drink, nothing. I’m just watching TV, what’s so stressful about-“ he stopped mid-sentence when he felt his anxiety disappear.  
“There” he said quietly, “can I go now?” Virgil stared at the floor, he brought his knees up to his chest, much like Thomas had done.  
“No Virgil this doesn’t feel right”  
“It’s what you wanted!” Virgil suddenly shouted stood up and came down the stairs towards his host. He was just out of arms reach looking both angry and like a kicked puppy. Thomas sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
“Where did that anxiety go?” it was Virgil’s turn to sigh and run his hand through his hair.  
“Where do you think it went?” Virgil said quietly, “I took it away of course”  
“I don’t want you to have to deal with it by yourself” Thomas argued, part of him felt relieved that it was gone but the rest of him wanted Virgil to share this burden.  
“What do you want from me?” the fight in his voice was gone now. He sounded sad, lonely and unsurprisingly anxious. Thomas did the only thing he knew would help he reached out and hugged Virgil. He felt his Anxiety stiffen and flinch at the unapproved touch. Then he leant into it.  
“I’m sorry Virgil” Thomas whispered. He tried to keep his breathing even and slow to get Virgil to match. He could feel the poor boy panting into the hug his arms squeezing tightly around Thomas. They must have been hugging for a few minutes before Thomas felt the tears seeping into his top. He pushed Virgil back holding him by the shoulders seeing the tears making his eye shadow run down his face. He lead the poor boy to the sofa and sat him down. Thomas grabbed a blanket sat next to Virgil.  
“I’m going to get us comfortable if you don’t like it at any point then just move or tell me.” Virgil just nodded as tears continued to trail down his face. Thomas sat down next to him and lifted his legs onto his. He threw the blanket over them both.  
“Want to…” Thomas could bring himself to say snuggle in but that’s what he was offering. Virgil crept a little closer and rested his head on Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair. They stayed like that, wrapped in the blanket Thomas stroking Virgil’s hair then his back while they both shed a tear.  
Eventually the other sides appeared probably wondering where their little kitten was. They took in the scene before joining in. Logan sat the on other side of Thomas not giving him a comforting touch but his presence was all that was needed. Roman decided to give Virgil something to lean on. His arm went over the back of the sofa, he smiled over Virgil’s head at Thomas. Roman took up the role of stroking Virgil’s back. Patton not knowing where to place himself settled on the floor leaning against Thomas’s knees. He had the remote to so on went the cat videos.


End file.
